In recent years, the Philippines has been the single biggest contributor of "professional, technical, and kindred" worker-immigrants to the United States. The present study is concerned with understanding the causes behind and the consequences of this migration from the viewpoint of the individuals involved. In May 1970, the above principal investigator conducted a survey among a one-fifth stratified random sample of the Filipino graduate student population in the United States in an attempt to unerstand the determinants of their migration intentions. Enough time has now elapsed for respondents to have completed their period of study abroad. The present study is aimed at following up the lives of these respondents via a second survey aimed at: 1) verifying the findings of the 1970 study regarding the determinants of their migration decision; and 2) exploring the aftermath migration or return home on their personal and professional lives.